


intimate art

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Whipped Cream, body art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Angie sat back on her knees, finally satisfied with her work, and ready to take in the sight of her canvas in her entirety.





	intimate art

**Author's Note:**

> this was a half finished draft in my wip folder that i finally got inspired to breathe new life into! hope you like it!

* * *

Angie sat back on her knees, finally satisfied with her work, and ready to take in the sight of her canvas in her entirety. 

She had first proposed bringing something new into the bedroom to Tenko in casual conversation over dinner, and was pleased when she had agreed. Although she had only asked for them to try something with whipped cream (she’d been dying to test her artistic abilities in the bedroom with the sweet stuff), she would never turn down any of Tenko’s own suggestions. It excited Angie even more that Tenko wanted to add some kind of tie into the equation, so whoever was covered with the cream would also be unable to move much beyond flexing her hands, and the plans were set for the next time they both were off work. Which luckily happened to fall on the upcoming Friday, and also a three day weekend. 

Now, at the beginning of the long three day weekend, with Tenko naked and restrained and covered in whipped cream designs in front of her, Angie’s idea was coming to life. Angie was naked herself, not wanting to dirty any clothes that she wore during this new and exciting idea. Setting the now empty can of whipped cream down on the bedside table, Angie looked down at Tenko’s body. 

Angie had started at Tenko’s chest, where she had covered each of her girlfriend’s nipples with a pile of the sweet stuff. It had taken all of Angie’s self control to not just dive in right there and start licking once she had decorated Tenko there, but she had restrained herself. 

She admired the carefully drawn circles around Tenko’s nipples, almost like two bullseye targets, just for her. A short line of cream drawn between Tenko’s breasts turned into an arrow leading to her belly, where Angie had drawn a few medium sized flowers and suns and smiley faces. These she was especially proud of. 

The best part though, almost greater than the little piles on Tenko’s nipples, were the little arrows on Tenko’s lower belly, pointing to the big prize, the tiny pile of whipped cream sitting just above her girlfriend’s nether regions. Angie couldn’t wait to get down there to that part.

“Like what you see, miss artist?” Tenko asked teasingly, though her voice sounded a bit impatient as well. Tenko had been laying there for quite some time as Angie had drawn on her; the only reason Tenko hadn’t fallen asleep was because the whipped cream felt good against her skin.

“I do love what I see," Angie replied with a nod, “and I can’t wait to get to work. But first…”

Tenko was confused when Angie turned away from her and got off the bed, and grew a bit uneasy at the fact she couldn’t see where she’d gone due to the limited movement that the scarf around her wrists allowed her. Not that it wasn’t sexy; she knew she’d definitely want to try more things in the future with the scarfs the moment Angie had bound her wrists above her head to the headboard. For now, though, she was concerned for where Angie had gone. 

It wasn’t far; just a bit out of her line of sight. She returned a moment later and Tenko felt the dip as Angie returned to the bed on her knees. Angie was holding her phone above Tenko at an angle. 

“I want to get some pictures of you before I start, mostly because you look so good laying there for me, but also so I have something to look at on those lonely days when you’re at work and I’m not,” Angie explained, turning her phone once again for a different angle.

Tenko flushed slightly at the implications of what Angie had said, but allowed her to take the pictures, making sure to hold extremely still. Angie took a few more before seeming satisfied, leaning over to put her phone on the nightstand by the whipped cream can, before turning back to Tenko.

“Okay, no more delays. I need to taste you now,” Angie said, barely getting the sentence out before she was on Tenko. She leaned in from the side and gave Tenko a quick kiss on her lips, before sliding down to her collarbones. The contact of Angie’s lips on her caused Tenko to gasp, the sudden shifting causing Angie to get a little of the whipped cream on her cheeks. She ignored it for the time being, focusing on licking and gently sucking the spots. 

“Come back up here and let me taste it,” Tenko said once Angie was done, and Angie paused before kissing back up to Tenko’s mouth, turning her face so the bit was accessible for her girlfriend. Angie let Tenko get a taste of the bit of whipped cream on her cheek, before she turned her head back and planted her lips on Tenko’s with her bit of whipped cream still in her mouth. Angie forced her tongue into Tenko’s mouth, getting a moan from Tenko in return, before her tongue mingled with Tenko’s for a moment. One of Angie’s hands nearly flew to Tenko’s breast before she remembered her work there, and immediately froze halfway there.

Angie broke the kiss here. “Whoops, I cannot get too carried away yet when there’s still so much of you to clean up.” 

Before Tenko could reply to this, Angie’s mouth was on her again. She placed tiny kisses all around Tenko’s breast, inching closer and closer to her target with each kiss. Right before she got there, though, Angie started kissing the other way, towards the line between Tenko’s breasts. Tenko groaned at the sudden loss of contact on her breasts. 

“Angie, you tease,” Tenko groaned, and Angie smirked against Tenko’s skin. Once she got to the line, which had started melting a bit due to being there for so long, Angie eagerly went for it. Angie’s gentle, feather-like licks against Tenko’s skin caused Tenko to whine a bit, making Angie’s heart skip a beat in her chest. Angie continued slowly, licking up the whipped cream and sucking at a few spots, before she had the spot cleaned. 

Finally lifting her head a bit, Angie started kissing back up to Tenko’s breasts. She slowly kissed her way back to the targets, finally making it to one and gently starting to trace the circle of whipped cream around Tenko’s areola. Tenko let out a small moan at the contact. 

“Yes, it is good for me, too,” Angie paused to say, licking her lips. 

“Please, keep going,” Tenko said, trying to arch her back to encourage Angie to continue. She eagerly dove back in, quickly lapping the pile of whipped cream off Tenko’s nipple, and joyfully finding it completely erect already. Angie closed her mouth around it, biting down with just a touch of teeth, making Tenko gasp loudly. 

“Oh, Angie,” she moaned, closing her eyes and arching again to try to get more of Angie’s mouth on her. Even though it had been completely cleaned off, Angie continued gently sucking on Tenko’s nipple. She enjoyed hearing the little moans from Tenko, and this time allowed her wandering hand to come up to Tenko’s other breast. 

She carefully began tracing her fingers over her breast, spreading the whipped cream there around a bit. Angie’s finger finally made it to Tenko’s nipple, where she quickly spread the whipped cream around. She was pleased to find that that nipple was now also erect and sensitive, and Angie began gently rubbing it with the tip of her finger. Tenko moaned again; all the contact on her was starting to make her lose her mind.

After giving the nipple she was sucking on a bit more attention, Angie pulled away. Tenko anticipated feeling Angie’s mouth on her other nipple and braced herself for it, but it never came. Instead, she felt Angie kiss down her breasts and to her belly, and she was slightly confused. She opened her eyes and looked down to try to see Angie’s next move.

“Wait, you missed some,” Tenko said, finding Angie now kissing the top of her belly just under her breasts. Angie smirked deviously.

“I like it when you’re all messy,” Angie replied, quickly going back to kissing Tenko’s body. A jolt of arousal shot down Tenko’s spine at that; it killed her inside because of her always priding herself on being clean and well kept, but it was also one something that immensely turned her on in that moment. 

Without any further protests, she let Angie continue. Although now being so turned on from all the contact and the feeling of Angie’s mouth on her, Tenko had begun to find it hard to stay completely still. When Angie licked or sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on Tenko’s belly, she squirmed, each time causing Angie to snicker to herself.

Angie took her time to lick up some of the whipped cream designs on Tenko’s stomach, but left others a bit messy, but all according to her plan. After licking at one of the flowers she’d drawn on Tenko’s lower stomach, she realized how anxious she suddenly was to get to the big prize, and left the rest of the flower, before starting to kiss lower and lower. 

Once she reached the last arrow, Angie paused before continuing, wanting to make this last bit easier. So she grudgingly pulled away for a moment, scooting down the bed. Angie repositioned herself between her girlfriend’s legs. Once settled, she leaned her head down and got to work again on slowly licking down the melting arrow, picking up bits of the whipped cream with her tongue, until she made it to the end. She swallowed what she had in her mouth before pausing again, taking a moment to admire the little pile of whipped cream on Tenko’s little nub.

“Oh, Angie, please keep going,” Tenko immediately cried out, bucking her hips a bit to try to get Angie to continue. Angie looked up to her with a grin, before diving in. She went to town on Tenko without any further teasing. The pile of whipped cream that Angie had taken the most laborious effort to make right on Tenko’s clit was gone before Tenko could register Angie’s tongue being on her. As with Tenko’s nipple, Angie gently wrapped her lips around her clit, before flicking her tongue over it as she focused on bringing Tenko to a quick orgasm after all the sweet teasing. Tenko cried out with pleasure, Angie’s new teasing method enough to drive Tenko up the wall.

“Ahh, Angie, I’m a-about to…”

She didn’t dare to stop her movements to tell Tenko she could come whenever; and it only took a few more seconds of Angie’s teasing tongue to push Tenko over. She cried out as she finally came, her body tensing and legs trembling slightly around Angie’s head. 

Once she was finished, Angie gave Tenko’s slick nethers one more kiss before sliding up and laying next to her panting girlfriend. Tenko turned her head to say something, but Angie was quicker, and pulled Tenko into another kiss. This time Tenko forced her tongue into Angie’s mouth, the taste of whipped cream still lingering there, and also the faint taste of herself. The heated kiss lasted a good few minutes, before Angie pulled away.

“So, are you going to eat the rest of the whipped cream off of me, now?” Tenko asked. 

Angie shook her head. “I think we should get you cleaned up instead. Would you like to shower together?”

Tenko’s eyes lit anew with this offer, and she nodded. “You’ll have to untie me first, though.”

“With pleasure,” Angie said, sitting up. She reached for the knot and quickly untied it, holding the bit of scarf up and waving it for Tenko, who was gaping at how quickly Angie had untied her. “It was just a slip knot so it wasn’t too intense for the first time."

Tenko closed her mouth, nodding. “Well, next time, you better tie it more intense.”

Angie promised.

* * *

The hot water felt good against their skin; the weather had gotten quite chilly, especially after being naked for so long. It was heavenly, and once they had gotten under the stream, Angie quickly got to work on cleaning Tenko off. She grabbed the soap and lathered her hands up, before beginning to run her bubbly hands over Tenko’s body in the still messy spots. The cream rinsed right off under the water, and once Tenko was clean again, Angie couldn’t resist feeling up on Tenko a little more.

“N-not that I don’t love all your extra efforts to clean me off,” Tenko joked, stifling a moan as Angie’s mouth once again sucked and nibbled at her nipple, though this time the opposite one to make up for earlier, “but maybe we should actually continue with cleaning the rest of ourselves now?”

Angie popped off of Tenko’s nipple to speak, standing properly under the water to face her girlfriend. “I mean, I am pretty content here, but I guess if you want to.”

“I do have work tomorrow, so I should probably consider washing my hair,” Tenko said, “but I also want to repay you for the earlier pleasure you gave me.”

Angie gasped, which was mostly muted by the shower water, having an idea. “I could shampoo your hair for you and you can go down on me?” 

“That’s an idea I can definitely agree to,” Tenko said, with a nod. 

“Careful, I don’t want you to slip...or hurt your knees," Angie said. There was a plastic bath mat on the floor of the shower to prevent such things, but Angie was still concerned. 

"Toss me a few washcloths and I’ll be fine," Tenko said, looking up to Angie. A spark of arousal shot through Angie at seeing her girlfriend on her knees in front of her looking up to her, her hair already soaked from the new position down lower. Angie pulled the curtain back a bit and grabbed two from the pile of clean washcloths on the shelf, before handing them down to Tenko. 

Tenko dropped them onto the floor of the shower, and arranged herself on them quickly, before placing her hands on Angie’s thighs. 

Angie spread her legs a bit, grasping the handle built into the shower to steady herself, as Tenko leaned in and made contact with Angie’s doubly-wet nether lips. She brought one of her hands to Angie’s nethers and spread her apart a bit with her fingers, for easier access. Angie’s little nub was already peeking out from the front of her loins, and Tenko quickly flicked her tongue against it. 

“Oh, that is nice,” Angie sighed, getting into it. Despite the quickly mounting pleasure, she remembered her part of the deal, and reached for the shampoo bottle, grasping it with wet hands. She almost squeezed too much into her hands as Tenko teased her with her mouth, but managed the perfect amount. She replaced the shampoo bottle and reached for Tenko’s head, gently beginning to run her bubbly hands through her girlfriend’s long hair.

Angie scrubbed Tenko’s hair, her fingers getting weaker and weaker as Tenko continued orally pleasing her. Tenko put more effort into her attempt, the fingers she’d been using to spread Angie’s nether lips moving to Angie’s entrance, before effortlessly sliding them in to the knuckle and beginning to pump. Angie paused her motions to moan again, her fingers clenching tightly in Tenko’s wet hair. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Tenko,” Angie groaned, bending her legs slightly. Between Tenko’s fingers now inside of her and the new position of standing as Tenko went down on her, Angie was quickly reaching her end. In an attempt to fulfil her task, she straightened out and continued scrubbing Tenko’s hair, and Tenko, in turn, continued pumping her fingers and teasing Angie with the tip of her tongue. 

“Yes, right there,” Angie moaned after a moment, pausing shampooing yet again. Tenko was glad to hear Angie’s noises, especially after Angie making her feel so good beforehand. “Oh, I’m going to come.”

Tenko increased her efforts on Angie, feeling the other girl’s legs tense as she brought her closer and closer. She forgave the fact that Angie had completely stopped scrubbing her hair now, Angie’s hands now braced to help her stand, just intent on just bringing her pleasure.

The sound of the water became a dull roar as Angie was finally pushed over, crying out as she came. Tenko felt Angie tightening around her fingers, and continued pumping, albeit slower, trying to prolong her orgasm a bit. Finally Angie shuddered, finishing, and Tenko quickly pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth. 

Angie looked down to see this, sighing at the sight. “Goodness, that was amazing.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Tenko said, after removing her slick fingers from her mouth. She reached for one of Angie’s still-bubbly hands, using it to help herself back to standing. Once steadied on her feet again, Tenko pulled Angie into a wet hug, the water pouring over both of them again. 

“It was incredible. I’ll have to let you see for yourself, some time,” Angie said, after Tenko had pulled away. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Tenko said. “But for now, I think I need to wash this shampoo out.”

“I am sorry I gave up on scrubbing your hair. Your treatment just started feeling sooooo good!" Angie said, drawing the word out a bit as she leaned back against the shower wall, sighing again. 

“No problem, I understand,” Tenko said, leaning in to kiss her again. Angie chuckled.

“Good. So now how about we finish up so we can go cuddle?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Tenko agreed.

The girls sped through the rest of the shower, though didn’t pass up the chance to feel the other’s irresistibly naked and soapy bodies once the actual shampooing was done, before actually finishing and retreating to the bed, embracing each other for warmth and cuddles for the rest of the evening. 

The empty whipped cream can still stood on the bedside table, just one of many cans which would be used in future endeavors.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
